True Love is dangerous
by CelTakerCena
Summary: they say true love is a wonderful thing but not with Mark. Find out in the story. M/M slash contains some smut, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love is Dangerous**

**Mark and Phillip are married, but doesn't work well. Hunter, an old friend of Phillip, stays with them. And things had change. how would the days go?**

* * *

Mark walked around the backyard feeding his horses. Mark loved both of them. Mark petted the both of them.

"Oh diamond" said Mark "You look so beautiful today"

Mark laughed as he petted him. The horse then bumps Mark's head.

"Oh you to Gypsy" Mark smiled and petted both of them as he walked off. Mark looked in the front and Mark the sighed.

Mark walked inside and looked around his house. Mark then saw a picture. It was a wedding picture of Mark and Phillip.

Mark then smiled. They only were married for two months. Phillip hadn't come back from his work yet. Today he was supposed to come home. Mark sat down and watched TV.

It's been two hours, until Mark heard a car sound. Mark smiled and stands up. Phillip gets off his car and walked towards the house. Phillip entered. Mark was there waiting for him. Mark walked up and hugged him.

"Oh glad you are home" said Mark

"I too" said Phillip "I missed you"

"I missed you too" said Mark.

Mark kissed Phillip. Mark broke the kiss and smiled. Mark kissed him again and moved his hands under Phillips shirt.

"Wait Mark…I am not in the mood" said Phillip "I want to go to bed"

Phillip moved past Mark and Mark just sighed. Phillip went to their bedroom and he just sat down. Phillip sighed and went to sleep.

Mark looked around and sighed. "Oh well"

Mark went to sit down and watched TV. Mark just stared at the TV. Mark watched a couple of movies until it was late. Mark went up and fell asleep with Phillip.

…

Hunter was panting as he ran as fast as he can. Hunter then trips and he hits his knee. Hunter looks up chocked.

"Hunter!" yelled a man "Where are you"

Hunter just hid behind the bushes. Hunter just closed his eyes and prayed. Kevin walked around and stopped.

"Hunter!" yelled Kevin "Show you're self"

Hunter just panted and hoped that Kevin will go away. Kevin grunts and started walking away. Hunter sighed in relief.

Hunter then looked down crying. Hunter never thought Kevin would do such a thing. Kevin was trying to rape Hunter.

Hunter could still feel Kevin's hands on him. Hunter shook his head and headed down the road. Hunter couldn't go home. Kevin could find him there.

Hunter just walked further. Then he remembered Phillips offer. Hunter started heading towards the house.

…

Mark was sleeping until he heard a knock. Mark grunts and gets up. Mark just had shorts on as he walked down the stairs. Phillip gets up behind him and followed.

Mark then opens the door to find a man crying.

Mark was confused. Phillip then comes downstairs.

"Hunter?" said Phillip worried. "O my god, come inside"

Mark steps aside as Hunter walked in. Phillip helped Hunter sit down and he went to get water. Mark just walked and sat in front of him.

Phillip comes and sits. Phillip then smiles.

"Oh, Hunter…this is my husband, Mark" said Phillip "And Mark this is my best friend Hunter"

Mark held out a hand. Hunter took the hand and shook it. Mark smiled and Hunter just stared. Mark then let's goes of Hunter's hand.

"Hunter what are you doing up in the middle of the night?' asked Phillip

"Well…I was running away from Kevin" said Hunter

"Why?"

"Because he tried to rape me, he tried to force me to have sex" said Hunter looking down.

"Oh my god"

"I know, how could Kevin do this, he was my best friend"

"Well, I'm glad you came" said Phillip "Are you going back home"

"No…I can't…Kevin could find me there and he is very angry"

"Oh so that's why you came here"

"Yes…I would like to stay with you until I could get things straight" said Hunter

Phillip looked at Mark. Mark then nodded

"You are welcome to stay" said Mark

"Oh thanks Mark"

Mark smiled and nodded.

Phillip smiled and hugged Hunter.

"You may sleep in the guest room" said Phillip

"Okay…thank you"

Hunter walked up and went to his room. Hunter then closed the door and he sat on the bed, Hunter then thought about Mark.

"Oh Mark…you are so hot" said Hunter "Phillip is one lucky man"

Hunter sighed went to bed. Hunter looked at the ceiling and fell asleep.

Mark gets up and walks towards his room. Phillip followed. Mark and Phillip both laid in bed. Mark then turned and kissed Phillip.

Mark started leaving trials on Phillip's neck. Phillip then pushed Mark away.

"Mark…I'm tired" said Phillip "I got to go to sleep"

Mark sighed and rolled to the side. Phillip sighed and rolled the other way. Mark looked out the window and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Phillip just ignored Mark, how will things go? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter is staying at the house, how would it go ?**

* * *

It was morning and Hunter woke up with a sound. Hunter gets up and yawns. Hunter walks to the window and opened it. Hunter then sees Mark walking the horses.

Mark was shirtless, all he had were jeans. Mark's hair was in a ponytail. Hunter sighed and watched Mark.

Mark walked around the horses. Mark petted each of them. Mark then looked up and saw Hunter staring at him. Mark smiled and waved.

Hunter smiled and waved back. Mark laughed and started working. Hunter laughed and turned around smiling.

"What are you doing Hunter…he is married to your best friend" thought Hunter.

Mark got the horses inside the gate and let them run around the fence. Mark laughed as he watched the horses run. Mark just relaxed and looked around.

Phillip got up and looked at his phone. It had a text messaged.

"Hey baby"

"Hey baby" texted Phillip

"I want to see you again"

"I know babe, but I am with my husband…god this sucks" said Phillip

"Oh babe, just get here soon"

"I will…just wait" said Phillip.

Phillip stopped and deleted every message. Phillip smiled as he walked towards the window. Phillip looked at Mark.

"Mark…you are so hot…and rich…your money is awesome…that's why you are my husband" thought Phillip "Oh gold diggers"

Phillip walked downstairs to find Hunter sitting on the couch. Phillip sighed and walked up to Hunter.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Phillip

"Yes I did" said Hunter "It's a good thing"

Phillip smiled "Okay, I'll be back I got to change"

Phillip left. Mark then comes in sweating. Mark grabs a towel and placed it around his neck. Hunter watched in awe.

"Good morning Hunter" said Mark

"Morning" said Hunter

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Oh yes I did"

"Good…you feel better"

"Yes, I do…but I still don't think I am"

"It's okay…in time you will be better" said Mark smiling.

Hunter smiled and looked down. Mark laughed and went to get water. Hunter then looked up and watched Mark walk. Hunter just sighed and looked a different way.

"Hey, come on" said Mark

"Wait…What?" asked Hunter

"Come on, let's go outside and have some fun" said Mark smiling.

Hunter smiled and got and followed Mark. Hunter stops in front of the fence next by Mark. Mark whistled and two horses came running to him.

"Hunter…this is Diamond," said Mark "and this is Gypsy"

Hunter smiled but didn't go near them. Mark frowned and looked at Hunter.

"Come on, they don't bite"

Hunter shook his head and petted Diamond; he then moved and pets Gypsy. Hunter smiled and laughed, the horses were gentle and amazing.

Mark smiled. "Let's ride"

"Okay,"

Mark placed the saddles on both horses and looked at Hunter. Hunter smiled and got on Gypsy. Mark helped Hunter up and Hunter was steady. Mark then jumped on Diamond.

"All right, Hunter" said Mark"Let's have some fun"

Mark then starts riding. Hunter laughed and followed Mark. Both were running around the field. Hunter laughed and felt like he was free. Hunter closed his eyes and kept on riding.

Mark watched in awe. Phillip never rides the horses; he says they are too dangerous. Mark just laughed and catches up to Hunter.

Mark stops next by him and made Hunter turn around in circles. Mark held on to Hunter smiling. Hunter smiled and stared at Mark's eyes. Mark then looked away and started running.

Hunter sighed and followed. Hunter then trots the horse. Mark was standing. Phillip then called him. Mark looked at Hunter "I'll be back"

Mark runs towards Phillip and jumped off the horse.

"Yes, babe" said Mark

Phillip looked at him angry "What the hell are you doing"

"What…I'm just trying to be friends with Hunter" said Mark

"Really doesn't look like you are" said Phillip

"Are…you jealous" said Mark smiling

"No…I'm not"

"Oh yes…you are"

"Shut up"

"Okay, look all I was trying to do is cheer Hunter up, so we could be friends alright" said Mark "Nothing more"

Phillip just starred and nodded. "Okay…"

Mark laughed and kissed Phillip. "I have eyes on you…its is why I married you"

Phillip smiled and kissed Mark. "Okay"

Mark smiled and walked inside. Hunter stops and gets off the horse. Hunter walked to Phillip with a smile. Phillip smiled and hugged Hunter.

"Glad that you are smiling" said Phillip

"Yeah, it's going good so far" said Hunter

"Good, come on let's get some breakfast"

Both Phillip and Hunter walked inside and both stopped near the table. Mark was drinking water.

"Mark…go upstairs and put on a shirt" said Phillip

Mark smiled and went upstairs. Mark looked at Hunter who was blushing.

* * *

**Seems like Hunter likes Mark**

**and is up with Phillip **

**how will it go **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter blushes as Mark walks by, what does this mean**

* * *

Mark goes to his room. Mark then looked up and thought about Hunter.

"Does, he like me" said Mark

Mark shook his head and got a blue shirt. Mark then heard the cell phone ring. Mark stops and looks to see a message.

"I miss you"

Mark stared at it blankly. Mark then puts the phone in his pocket and walked to Phillip.

"Phillip!" said Mark "May I ask you who is this"

Phillip looked at the messages and gets nervous.

"Answer me" said Mark

"It's my mmm…friend we always mess around like that" said Phillip

Mark stared at him. Mark then sighs and nodded. "Alright"

Hunter stared at the two. Hunter looks at Phillip like he doesn't love Mark. Hunter just shook it off.

Mark just sighs "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" said Phillip. Phillip got the phone and walked outside. Mark just stared at Phillip.

Hunter just sighs and looks ahead. Mark then looked at Hunter. Mark stared at him; Mark just smiled and walked off.

Mark walked outside and stood next by his truck. Mark then takes off his shirt and got the hose. Mark then started watering the truck.

Phillip walked inside and went to his room. Hunter got up and went outside and sat on the porch watching Mark.

Mark looks and smiles "Want to help?"

"Sure" Hunter got up and got some sponges. Hunter started in the bumper.

"How long have you and Phillip, been married" asked Hunter

"Two months" said Mark "It's a short time"

"Good, how are things going?"

"Good…I guess" said Mark looking down "I don't know exactly"

"Why not"

"Cause, Phillip is always working" said Mark "Always out of town…he wasn't like this before"

"Where does he work?"

"I don't know exactly…he doesn't tell me what and where does he work"

"Do you work?"

"Yes, I do…I'm a retired wrestler"

"Oh good…it must have been fun"

"Yes…very, but sad when you go" said Mark

"So now what you do" asked Hunter

"I work at a bike shop"

"Cool, I like bikes, but I never rode one" said Hunter

"I'll ride you someday"

Hunter smiled. Mark and Hunter worked on putting soap on the truck. Hunter smiled as he grabbed the hose. Mark leaned down and washed the bottom truck. Hunter the shoots the water: hitting Mark on his back.

Mark gets up and laughs. Mark turns and runs after Hunter. Mark ran but was stopped when Hunter lifted the hose.

Mark placed his hand up, surrendering. Hunter laughed.

Mark walked closely and reached for the hose. Mark then gets the hose and aims at Hunter. Mark the shoots. Hunter laughed as he was getting wet. Mark laughed as Hunter tried to run away.

Hunter runs but trips on the bucket. Mark ran and caught him before he fell. Hunter looked scared and closed his eyes.

Hunter then felt arms around him. Hunter opened to eyes to see Mark. Hunter blushed and smiled. Mark leaned and was inches away from Hunter's lip. Hunter moves and laughs. Hunter gets up and looked at Mark.

"Thank you" said Hunter

"No problem" said Mark

Hunter coughs and walks around the truck. Mark watched him walk. Mark then sighs and continued working.

Mark washed the top. Hunter climbs on the truck to get the window. Mark watches as Hunter crawls. Mark shook his head.

Mark then splashed water on Hunter. Hunter laughed and slashed soap on Mark. Hunter laughed and Mark splashed water again.

Mark and Hunter finished and both sat down on the porch both still laughing. Hunter then gets up and walks.

"I'm taking a shower, alright" said Hunter

Mark nodded "Okay"

Mark sat there for awhile thinking about what just happen. Mark remembered when he caught him and was so close to kiss him. Mark shook his head. "No, Mark, you love Phillip" thought Mark.

Mark walks inside and went to his room, to find Phillip sleeping. Mark sighed and walked downstairs and sat down to watch TV.

Mark then thought about Phillip. Mark had something about him but he is confused, he doesn't like Phillip like how he used to.

Mark just sighs and watched the rest of the show.

* * *

**Phillip almost got caught, Mark believed him it was just a friend, **

**but Hunter thinks different. **

**and now Mark was close to kissing him **

**whats next **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's next? **

**keep reading **

* * *

It was time to sleep and Mark went to his bedroom. Mark walked through the hall way and bumped into Hunter.

"Oh sorry" said Mark

"Its fine…" said Hunter as he stared at Mark. Hunter blushed and smiled. Mark smiled and leaned but then stopped himself.

Hunter wanted to get closer but then heard the door. Hunter backed away quickly. Mark just stood up and looked around. Phillip walks outside and stands in front of Mark.

Phillip then kissed Mark. Hunter sighed and walked away. Mark opened his eyes and watched Hunter going away. Mark then steps back. Phillip smiled.

Phillip then walked in with Mark. Phillip pushed Mark down. Phillip then started kissing him. Phillip kissed Mark down the neck. Mark moaned. Phillip then stops and laid down. Mark frowned and gets up.

"What's wrong?" asked Mark

"Oh, I was called to go to work" said Phillip

"You just got out," said Mark "You only had a day"

"I know but I have to go…someone didn't make it, or I think they call in sick"

Mark sighed and lay down. Mark was getting angry then he relaxed "Okay"

Phillip smiled and kissed Mark. Mark then crawls on top of Phillip.

…

Phillip woke up and started packing. Mark was still asleep. Phillip then smiled as he thought about last night.

Phillip went up to Mark and kissed him. Phillip smiled and ran out the door. Phillip then left.

Mark rolls and feels the empty spot. Mark gets up and looked around. Mark walked up to the window to see the car gone.

"Well. He didn't say goodbye…" said Mark

Mark walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Mark turned on the TV and watched some morning news.

"Good morning, just last night another murder had occur" said the news man "All victims of the same murderer…Polices are trying to find out who and when does he strike"

Mark watched carefully. He was surprised that five people were all murdered by him. Mark looks down and sighs. Mark then turned to the sports channel.

Hunter gets up and stretches. Hunter yawns and gets up to slash some water. Hunter walked up to the counter and saw a note.

_You stay away from him or you will pay_

Hunter stared at it confused. Hunter grabbed the paper and crumbled it. Hunter then plashed his face and walked to get a shirt. Hunter grabbed a green one and then headed downstairs.

Hunter then sits on the couch with Mark.

"Morning Hunter" said Mark

"Morning" said Hunter "Where's Phillip?"

"He left…he had to go to work"

"Really…I thought he just got out"

"I thought so too, but he had to go back" said Mark

"Oh well, would you like to eat?" asked Hunter

"Sure" said Mark

Hunter smiled and got up. Hunter made some pancakes and bacon. Mark gets up and smiles as Hunter gave him the plate. Mark took it and started eating.

"MM wow this is good" said Mark

"Thank you…" said Hunter

"Phillip never cooks…I have to cook myself"

"Well at least you know how to cook, because there are some people that can't"

"I know right"

Hunter laughed and started eating along with Mark. They both finished their pancakes and bacon and both did the dishes.

Mark then walks outside, Mark then stops.

"Want to help me?" asked Mark

"Sure" said Hunter as he smiled wide

"Alright let's feed my angels" said Mark smiling

"Okay" said Hunter rolling his eyes.

Mark and Hunter brought the food both feed the horses. Mark took a brush to Hunter.

Mark started brushing the horse. Mark kissed Diamond. Hunter did the same to Gypsy.

Hunter laughed as Gypsy turned his head and tried to lick Hunter. Hunter just hugs Gypsy. Mark watched and smiled big. Mark loved that view. Mark then shook it off.

Diamond then pushes Mark towards Hunter. Mark just looks around as he bumped into Hunter. Mark smiled. Hunter just laughed and pushed him back.

Once the horse finished eating, Mark placed a saddle on both of them.

"Let's ride" said Hunter

Mark looked at him and nodded "Oh yeah"

Mark climbs on Diamond and Hunter climbs on Gypsy. Both of them ran off to the field. Mark did some turns here and there. Hunter just runs straight forward. Hunter laughs as he spread his arms and looked at the sky.

Mark smiled as he watched Hunter run passed him. Mark then followed him. Both were having their fun, chasing each other, blocking each other. Hunter then started walking back to the ranch.

Mark smiled as he followed and went side by side with Hunter.

"Hunter…maybe you and I should go out and have some fun" asked Mark

"That would be nice" said Hunter as he smiled real big.

Mark was about to talk but then a gunshot was heard. Hunter gasped and Gypsy panicked. Gypsy rose up and Hunter fell off.

Hunter looked up and saw Mark on the ground. Diamond was already running along with Gypsy. Hunter gets up and crawled towards Mark.

Hunter kneels down. Hunter turns Mark around and finds Mark bleeding on the chest. Hunter gasped as he placed his hand on the spot. Mark was shot.

Mark flinched and groaned as he turned around. Hunter helps him up. Mark gets up then stumbles as he tried to walk. Hunter tried to hold him but can't.

Hunter then carries Mark over the shoulder. Hunter ran as fast as he could and placed Mark on the truck.

Hunter then started driving. Hunter makes it to the hospital and carried Mark. The nurses sees and him and gets the stretcher for Mark. The nurses placed Mark on the stretcher and wheeled him in to the emergency room.

Hunter was about to go with him but was stop. Hunter just sighed and sat down on the waiting room.

* * *

**Phillip left, and Hunter got some message,**

**Mark was shot, who shot him, **

**what's next **


	5. Chapter 5

**what' next for Mark and Hunter **

* * *

Hunter was sitting down watching Mark sleep. Hunter tears were still falling. Hunter sighed and looked out the window. Mark then stirs and groans.

Hunter looks up shock and stayed still.

Mark groaned and opens his eyes slowly. Mark then blinks a few times and looks around. Mark tried to move but his chest started hurting.

Mark flinched and Hunter walked up to him.

"Careful Mark" said Hunter "You are still healing"

"What happen?" asked Mark

"I don't know Mark" said Hunter "Well first we were heading back to the house and then BOOM a gunshot and hits you on the chest…so I brought you here"

Mark sighed "Thank you"

"You're welcome that what friends do"

Mark smiled "How about you…are you okay"

"I'm fine…don't worry…just a little scared"

"It will go away" said Mark smiling "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt"

Hunter looked down. Mark held his hand saying it was okay. Hunter smiled and nodded.

Mark is released by the doctors and Hunter took him home. Hunter helped Mark to the bed and laid him down.

Hunter gave him food, water, and wrapped the band aid around Mark's chest. Mark stared at Hunter and smiled loving what Hunter's is doing for him.

Hunter placed Mark to sleep. Hunter turned around but Mark stopped him. Mark held Hunter's wrist and pulled him closer.

Mark then placed his hand behind Hunter's neck. Mark leaned and was inches away from Hunter's lips.

Hunter sighs and moves away.

"I'm sorry Mark…" said Hunter he left running

"Wait…Hunter" yelled Mark

Mark sighed and cursed. Mark then looked at his counter and saw a photo of him and Phillip. Mark looked at his ring and sighed.

"I'm sorry Phillip…but I am falling for someone else" whispered Mark as he took the ring off and placed it on the counter.

Mark then turned off the lamp and fell asleep thinking about Hunter.

Hunter walked and lay down on his bed. Hunter then thought about Mark. Hunter then closed his eyes.

"I…love you…Mark" whispered Hunter

Hunter then thought about Phillip; how would Phillip handle this. Hunter sighed and shook his head. Hunter then fell asleep.

Hunter then heard a noise next to his window. Hunter gets up and walks closer towards the window and sees a shadow climbing up to Mark's room. Hunter gasped and ran to Mark's room.

The man sneaked in and stood in front of Mark. The man took a knife out and walked towards him. Hunter runs in and tackles him down.

Mark wakes up and sees Hunter punching the man a knife. Mark tried to move and help but his wound was still hurting.

Hunter was then punched by the man. The man left and started running into the woods. Hunter gets up and looks outside; he is gone.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Mark

"I don't know but he tried to kill you" said Hunter

"What why"

"I don't know"

"What a day" said Mark "First I was shot now a man tried to kill me"

"I wonder why?"

"Me too, but now I have to be careful with all this, I am going to figure out who is trying to kill me"

"Well we will find out whom…together"

Mark stared at Hunter and smiled. Hunter blushed and turned to walk away.

"Wait…" said Mark "Stay with me….please"

Hunter looks down and thinks about it. Mark looked at him with please, Hunter smiled and nodded as he walked to the bed and sat down next to Mark.

Hunter then lay down as well as Mark. Mark slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hunter turned and stared at Mark. Enjoying Mark's features and Hunter smiled as he stared.

Hunter then looked at Mark's lips. Hunter leaned then stopped himself.

Hunter then thought about it as he stared at Mark. Hunter then shook his head and fell asleep.

* * *

**would they know who shot Mark **

**what's next **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next for Hunter now?**

* * *

Hunter woke up and turned to the side to Mark sleeping still. Hunter sighed and rolled off the bed. Hunter then went downstairs and baked some breakfast.

Mark then woke up and stretched. Mark looked to see Hunter coming in with pancakes. Mark got up slowly.

Mark chest then started hurting. Mark placed his hand on his chest.

"You okay Mark" asked Hunter

"Yeah, it's just hurting again" said Mark

"Okay, I'll bring you the pills for the pain"

Mark nodded and Hunter left as he went to get water and the pills. Hunter came back and gave some the pills to Mark.

Mark took them and drank them down. Mark then started eating the food. Mark then finished and looked at Hunter.

Hunter smiled and placed the plate on the counter.

"Thank you" said Mark "For everything"

"You're welcome…that's what friends do"

Mark smiled and nodded.

Hunter then locked eyes with Mark. Mark then held Hunter's face and brought him down to kiss him.

Hunter was surprised as Mark kissed him passionately. Hunter then kissed him back.

Mark then broke the kiss and stared at Hunter. Mark then kissed Hunter again. Hunter then back away quickly.

"No Mark"

"Hunter…"

"No…you are my best friend's husband" said Hunter "And I can't do this"

"Hunter…I…I don't love Phillip anymore"

"What?"

"Phillip is always away…I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore"

"Mark…you married Phillip…and"

"Yes I know…but Phillip is never home" said Mark

"You should talk to him"

"I did, but he refuse…he doesn't even want to start a family"

Mark looked down and sighed.

"Mark…it's just…I can't…"

Mark got up and kissed Hunter softly. Hunter looks down and sighs. Mark kissed him again.

"Mark…"

Mark kissed Hunter again; he then went down his neck leaving trials of kisses. Hunter moaned. Mark kissed Hunter on the bottom of the jaw line.

Hunter moaned and held Mark closer.

Mark then flinched as his chest hurt. Hunter backs away quickly.

"I'm sorry" whispered Hunter

"Its fine…don't worry" said Mark

Hunter nodded then smiled. Mark slowly gets up and walks to get a shirt.

"Come on…let's feed the horses" said Mark

"Okay" said Hunter

Both walked slowly towards the ranch. Mark slowly walked to the stables and sees Diamond run quickly to him, along with Gypsy.

Mark laughed and petted both of them.

"They were both really scared when they saw you get shot" said Hunter

"Oh, I'm fine…my loves"

"Both were worried about you"

"I know, they always protect me no matter what…"

"I know, they love you man"

"I know they do"

Hunter petted both of them with Mark. Hunter then hugged Mark carefully.

"I was worried too…" said Hunter

"Oh Hunter…I'm okay that all passed now"

Hunter looks up at Mark and kissed him. Mark smiled and held Hunter's hand as he walked slowly to his house.

Mark chest was still aching, he needed some rest. Mark went to the living room and sat down to watch TV, with Hunter.

Mark was slowly falling asleep. Hunter smiled and watched Mark sleeping. Hunter sighs and goes up to take a shower.

Hunter then goes outside and walked around the place. Hunter loved this place. It's so big and peaceful. Hunter smiled as looked up at the sky.

Hunter then thought about Mark as his husband. Hunter blushed and laughed. Hunter walked back to the house and sees Mark still sleeping. Hunter felt bad for Mark, his chest must be hurting.

Mark woke up and looked at Hunter. Mark smiled as he stretched carefully. Mark got up slowly and head for the shower.

Mark flinched as he lifted his arms.

"Hunter" called Mark

"Yeah,"

"Can you help me remove my shirt" asked Mark

"Sure"

Hunter stood in front of Mark and lifted the shirt slowly. Hunter stared at Mark as the shirt was going up. Hunter then threw the shirt in the dirty clothes.

Hunter looked at Mark's band aid wrapped. Hunter then removes the band aid. Hunter looked at the bullet scare on Mark's chest.

"It's getting better" said Hunter

"Good,"

Hunter turned the water on and left the restroom. Mark takes his pants and briefs off. Mark then enters the shower and stood under the warm water.

Mark sighed and puts soap and shampoo. Mark then looked at the ceiling. Mark turns the water off and gets out. Mark puts some sweats on.

Mark goes out to his room and sits down on the bed. Hunter comes in and wrapped Mark around his chest.

"We should go out to eat tomorrow" said Mark

"That would be fun" said Hunter

"Good"

Mark and Hunter lay down and both fell asleep.

* * *

**Mark just confessed he doesn't love Phillip, and fell for Hunter **

**Will Hunter continue to be with him? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now Mark fell for Hunter **

**what's next **

**warning smut scene **

* * *

Mark woke up with a noise that he heard. Mark gets up and looks around. Hunter stirs and wakes up and stared at Mark.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunter

"I don't know" said Mark

Mark walked towards the door. Mark was then tackled down by a man. Hunter yells as he saw Mark on the floor being punched.

Hunter gets up and kicks the man. Mark starts coughing and he rolled as he held on to his chest. Hunter picked up the man and punched him.

Mark gets up but was grabbed by someone. Mark tried to fight but the man punched him right in the chest.

Mark falls to his knees, struggling to breathe. Mark was then held up and punched again. Hunter gets up and grabs a chair and hits the man. The man let's go of Mark and falls down.

Hunter hits him again. The man then runs off. The other one grabbed Mark and choked him. Hunter runs and hits the man. The man kicked Hunter and jumped out the window.

Mark coughed, out blood. Hunter ran to Mark and knelt down. Hunter then hugged him. Hunter picked up Mark and placed him on the bed.

Hunter got some water and washed Mark's mouth. Hunter tears started forming as he sees Mark coughing again. Hunter shook his head.

Mark looks at Hunter and kissed him. Hunter just sighs and shook his head. Mark kissed Hunter again. Mark then pulls Hunter to straddle him.

Hunter reached down and kissed Mark. Hunter then stops. Mark frowned. Mark kissed down the length of Hunter's neck. Mark then takes Hunter shirt off.

Mark sucked on Hunter's nipples and messaged the other side. Hunter moaned. Hunter then removed Mark's shirt. Mark kissed Hunter and moved his hands down towards Hunter's pant. Mark unbuttons them and slides then off slowly.

Hunter did the same with Mark. Hunter looks Mark's member and gasped, it was big. Hunter smiled and held Mark's member. Mark moaned.

Hunter pumped Mark slowly. Hunter then sucked Mark. Hunter used his teeth carefully and bit down on Mark's member. Mark moaned and closed his eye.

"Oh yeah" moaned Mark

Hunter took him out and pumped him. Mark moaned and Hunter looked up. Mark then brought him up and kissed him. Hunter then straddles Mark.

"Wait…you're hurt" whispered Hunter

"I don't care…ride me" whispered Mark

Hunter nodded and stared at Mark. Mark leaned up and kissed him. Hunter nodded and held Mark's cock. Hunter then slides it in with ease.

Hunter gasped and Mark moaned.

"Oh baby…so tight" moaned Mark

"Oh Mark…so big…my gosh" moaned Hunter

Mark placed his hands on Hunter's hips and squeezed them.

"Ride me babe" said Mark

Hunter moaned as he moved his hips forwards and back. Mark rolled his eyes back and held tight to Hunter.

"Oh baby" said Mark.

Mark moved his hand to Hunter's ass and squeezed them. Mark then spanked them. Hunter jumped and moaned with pleasure.

Hunter moved slowly feeling every moment of this time. Hunter flipped his head back as Mark got up and kissed his neck.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark as he moved. Mark just hugged tight and let Hunter ride him. Hunter panted as he was getting close.

"MMM YEAH" moaned Hunter "OHHH"

"Hunter" moaned Mark "You feel so good, so tight, babe"

Hunter moved faster as he was reaching his orgasm. Hunter pushed Mark down and placed his hands on Mark's shoulders.

"OHH MARK…." moaned Hunter "I'm so close"

Mark groaned as he felt Hunter tightened around him. Mark then holds back. Hunter whimpered. Mark held Hunter and flipped them around.

Mark kissed Hunter passionately. Mark then locks eyes with Hunter. Mark then thrusted slowly into Hunter. Hunter gasped, but still had his eyes lock with Mark's.

Mark placed his hands down on the bed for support as he thrusted. Mark did short little thrust and Hunter moaned as Mark hits his spot.

"OHHH MARK" moaned Hunter

"BABY…tell me what you want" whispered Mark

"I…want you…"

"Want me to what"

"OH Mark…Fuck me" whispered Hunter "Harder"

"MM Babe." Mark kissed Hunter and sped up his rhythm. Mark grabbed Hunter's hands and placed them above Hunter's head. Mark held him down as he took him.

"AAHHHH….MARKKK" moaned Hunter.

Mark groaned as he thrusted. The bed hitting the wall; Hunter moaning, yelling with pleasure.

Mark sped up as he was getting close. Hunter moved his hips along with Mark's thrusts. Hunter still had his hands above his head.

"OHHH MARKK" moaned Hunter

"OH that's it babe, cum for me" whispered Mark.

Mark lean down and kissed him roughly. Hunter kissed him back, and moaned. Mark broke, and looked at Hunter.

"Cum for me babe" whispered Mark

Mark moves his hand down Hunter's member and started pumping him. Hunter groaned and wrapped his legs and arms around Mark. Hunter locked eyes with Mark.

"AHHHHH YEAH" moaned Hunter "AHAAHH MARK…MARK….AHHH"

Hunter released his seed and landed on his chest. Mark loved the sight of Hunter. Mark kissed Hunter and groaned.

Mark then thrusted one last time, "AAHHH Fuck…Hunter" moaned Mark as he sprayed his seed in Hunter.

Mark collapse and placed his head on Hunter's neck. Mark and Hunter panted and both tried to get their breath.

"That was amazing" said Mark

"Yeah," said Hunter then looked down.

Mark then stared at Hunter. "You were a virgin?"

"Yes, you are my first" whispered Hunter.

Mark sighed and smiled. Mark then kissed Hunter gently.

"I'm glad I'm your first" whispered Mark.

Hunter smiled and hugged Mark tightly. Mark rolled off and held to Hunter tight. Mark kissed Hunter's forehead. Hunter hugged Mark and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**They were attacked, who attacked them **

**how will things go with Mark and Hunter **


	8. Chapter 8

**How will this day go? **

**Contains smut **

* * *

Hunter woke up and stretches out his arms. Hunter then felt sore on his ass. Hunter blushed and remembered last night. Hunter yawned and got up to wash his face.

Hunter puts on his clothes and walked to the bed and sat down. Hunter was watching Mark sleeping, seeing his chest rise and lowers with every breath.

Hunter then walked around and looked outside the window. Hunter then sees the horses gone. Hunter gasped and ran outside.

"Gypsy…come here boy…" yelled Hunter "Diamond"

Hunter ran to the stable and looked inside. There were gone. Hunter ran around panicking not finding them.

Hunter searched everywhere. Hunter then ran inside to Mark's room.

"Mark, wake up" said Hunter as he shook Mark.

Mark groaned and woke up slowly. "What"

"The horses they are gone, both of them"

"What? What do you mean gone" said Mark

"I looked everywhere to find them but nothing" said Hunter "They are missing"

"What…NO!" said Mark as he got up quickly and pulled his sweats up. Mark and Hunter both ran outside and Mark stopped.

Mark searched around the house, his chest hurting, Mark looked everywhere. Mark then stops next by Hunter and shook his head.

"How could this happen…I mean we closed the stable and all" said Mark "And then they disappear"

"I know, I don't know what happen but what are we going to do?" asked Hunter

"I don't know, the cops"

Hunter nodded and Mark sighed and looked down. Both then walked inside and sat down. Hunter then hugged Mark tightly.

"Don't worry, we will get them back"

Mark sighed and looked at Hunter. Mark leaned and kissed Hunter.

Mark called the police and he waited outside. Hunter walked inside and walked around the house to see if anything else was missing.

Mark talked to the police. Hunter could see Mark getting mad. Hunter shook his head and kept on searching.

Mark nodded and watched the police drive away. Hunter walked up behind him and placed a hand on the shoulder.

"He said he will try to find them" said Mark "But it likely won't work"

Hunter shook his head and hugged him. Mark turned around and kissed Hunter's forehead.

Mark then walked and stopped in front of his motorcycle. Hunter followed. Mark lends out a hand and Hunter gets on behind Mark.

Mark then backs up and starts driving. Hunter hugged Mark tightly as the wind blew across his face. Hunter smiled and laughed he felt like he was flying.

Mark smiled he felt Hunter laughing behind. Mark then turns and heads for the mountain. Mark then stops at the side of the mountain. Mark got off and helped Hunter up.

Mark then held Hunter's hand and walked towards the end of the cliff. Hunter sees the green plains to bright. It looked beautiful down the mountain.

Mark looked at Hunter sighed.

"This is place where I go to" said Mark "to relaxed and clear my mind"

"This is beautiful" said Hunter

Mark smiled "Only you and I know this place, I never took Phillip here"

"Why" asked Hunter

"Because…I don't…think I was ready for him to know"

Mark looked at Hunter and kissed him.

"This is our place" whispered Mark

Hunter jumped and hugged him tight. Mark then kissed Hunter.

Mark placed Hunter on the ground gently. Mark then laid Hunter down and kissed him. Mark traveled all the way down leaving trials of kisses. Mark then kissed Hunter's stomach.

Mark then unbuttons Hunter's pants and slides them off. Mark kissed down his stomach and licked him around. Hunter moaned and arched his back towards Mark.

Mark looked up at Hunter. Mark loved the view. Mark then went down and kissed his member. Hunter moaned.

Mark held Hunter's hard member and pumped it. Mark then lies right next to Hunter. Hunter has his back towards Mark.

Mark started pumping Hunter. Mark looked at Hunter as he moaned and arched his back towards Mark's hand. Mark then used his other hand to message Hunter's nipples.

"OHH MARK…" moaned Hunter

Mark kissed the back of Hunter's neck. Mark moves to Hunter's shoulder and sucked. Mark then goes to Hunter's neck and sucked. Mark stopped pumping Hunter.

Hunter whimpered he was close. Mark kissed him. Mark then lifted Hunter's leg and Mark insert him. Hunter gasped and moaned.

Mark groaned as he slid in with ease. "OHH baby so tight"

Mark held still for Hunter to adjust. Mark then held on to Hunter and thrusted slowly, taking his time.

Mark held Hunter's leg up as he thrust from behind. Hunter moved his hips along with Mark. Hunter is in need.

"MM baby…we got all day" whispered Mark

Hunter moaned and Mark held Hunter's hard member. Mark pumped him as he thrusted slowly into him.

Hunter raised his hand and wrapped it around Mark's neck. Mark kissed the back of Hunter's neck. Mark held Hunter closer to him as he sped up.

"OH AAHH YEAHH MARK" moaned Hunter

"MM…baby…so tight…you like that…babe" moaned Mark

"AHHYEAH" moaned Hunter.

Mark sped up and pumped Hunter. Mark kissed Hunter, and Hunter moaned.

Mark stops thrusting and kissed Hunter. Mark then placed his hand over Hunter's month. Mark then started thrusting. Mark thrusted quickly, hitting Hunter's spot, Mark groaned.

Hunter moaned in Mark's month, Hunter never felt this good. Hunter wanted to yell, but Mark's hand was on his month.

"Hunter" whispered Mark

Hunter moaned. Mark then removes his hand and kissed Hunter deeply.

"Mark…I'm so close" moaned Hunter

"That's it baby, cum for me" moaned Mark.

Mark started pumping Hunter as he was thrusting. Mark lifted Hunter's leg and thrusted into him. Hunter moaned as Mark hits his spot.

"YYYEAAAH" moaned Hunter "OHH MAARRRKKK"

Hunter cried as he orgasm and spilled his seed on his stomach. Mark grunted as he felt Hunter, tremble beside him.

"OOH Baby…I'm so close" Mark groaned "OHH FUCK"

Mark pumped into him. Hunter moaned.

"Cum, inside me…Mark" moaned Hunter

"OHH HUNTER…fuck" moaned Mark as he spilled his seed in Hunter's stomach. Hunter could feel the cum inside him.

Mark grunted as he slowed down and stopped. Mark hugged Hunter tightly. Both were panting, getting their breath back.

"AHH Hunter" whispered Mark

"Mark…"

Mark slides out and lies down on the grass. Hunter turns around and hugged him. Mark kissed his forehead and smiled.

"This is our yard" whispered Mark

Hunter laughed and kissed Mark. "I love it"

"No one is to come here…just you…" Mark kissed Hunter "and me"

They both placed their clothes on, and walked to the motorcycle. Mark then started driving towards his house.

Mark parks and got off, then helped Hunter. Both walked inside to get something to eat. Both finished and walked outside. Mark walked and stopped right in front of the fence. Mark then looked down.

"We will find them Mark" said Hunter

"I know but…I just…I just miss them" said Mark

Hunter hugged Mark gently telling him it was okay. Mark sighed and smiled. Mark then kissed Hunter.

"I love you…Hunter" whispered Mark

Hunter looks up and backs away. "What was that?"

"I…I love you Hunter"

Hunter gasped and shook his head.

"Hunter?"

Hunter then stared at Mark. Hunter could see Mark was telling the truth, but Mark is married. Hunter just shook it off.

"I love you too Mark" said Hunter

Mark smiled and kissed him deeply, with passion, love, lust. Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark.

They broke the kiss for air, and both smiled. Mark carried Hunter bridal style and walked him back to the house.

* * *

**the horses had gone missing and the police are not doing anything about it **

**Mark just confessed he loves Hunter. Hunter confessed he loves Mark **

**How will it go? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark just told Hunter he loves him **

**What's next, will Phillip find out**

* * *

It was getting darker outside and Mark sighed. Mark then sees Hunter going to take a shower. Mark smiled and followed behind him.

Mark kissed him on the back of his neck. Hunter smiled and moaned. The shower water was running. Both took their clothes off, while they were kissing.

Hunter stepped in the shower and Mark stepped right after him kissing him. Hunter pushed Mark towards the wall.

Mark smiled as the warm water was going down his body. Hunter kneeled down and grabbed Mark's hard member. Mark moaned.

Hunter then started pumping Mark. Mark groaned and looked down at Hunter.

"Oh baby" moaned Mark

Hunter smiled and he kissed the head of Mark's member. Hunter pumped him slowly. Mark placed his hand on the other wall, and placed the other in Hunter's hair.

"mmm Hunter" moaned Mark

Hunter licked down his length and up. Hunter then placed him inside his month. Mark groaned. Mark closed his eyes and looked up.

Hunter went all the way his length, then he bite down gently and slides him out. Mark closed his eyes and moaned.

"Ohh Baby, just like that" moaned Mark

Hunter did the same but went slower. Mark flipped his hair back as he groaned. Hunter then pumped him as he stared at Mark.

Mark clawed Hunter's hair and groaned. Hunter then sucked him. Hunter sucked and pumped the lower half of Mark's member.

Hunter then licked up and down, slowly and using his hand to pumped Mark. Mark groaned and started thrusting in Hunter's mouth.

Hunter moved his head along with Mark, and Mark moaned. Mark is getting close.

"AHHH Hunter…"

Mark stops Hunter and lifts him up quickly. Mark lifts Hunter up and placed him on the wall for support. Hunter wrapped his legs around Mark.

Mark held his member and slides into Hunter. Hunter gasped and moaned. Mark then thrusted slowly into Hunter.

"OH Mark…" moaned Hunter

Mark then sped up. Mark kissed Hunter as he thrusted to him. Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark as Mark took him.

"Mark…ahh yeah" said Hunter.

Mark hits Hunter's spot and Hunter flips his hair back and yells. Mark watched Hunter and smiled.

Mark placed his head on Hunter's neck. Mark was close.

Hunter then yelled as he cummed. "AAAHHHH YEAH MARK"

Mark grunts as he felt Hunter tight. Mark then felt he was close. Mark groaned as he thrusted faster for release.

"AAHH YEAH baby" moaned Mark as he cummed inside Hunter. Mark felt week and held on to the wall. Hunter hugged him tight and kissed Mark's neck.

Mark and Hunter washed and got out of the shower. Mark kisses Hunter's neck as he dries Hunter. Mark then hugged Hunter.

"I love you" Mark whispered

"I love you too, but what about Phillip" said Hunter

"I'll talk to him, don't worry" said Mark as he kissed Hunter.

Mark and Hunter went to the living and sat down. Mark then looks down.

"My horses, when will I ever find them" said Mark

"We will, don't worry..." said Hunter

"MM I miss them" said Mark

"I know, we will find them…"

Hunter hugged Mark and rubbed his arm. Mark look sighs and carried Hunter to the bed.

Both then fell asleep.

…

Mark woke up and stretched as he got up. Mark yawns and walks towards the window. Mark sees the stable empty, Mark just sighs.

Mark walks down and gets some breakfast and sat down.

Hunter woke up and walked downstairs to meet with Mark. Hunter sat down next to him. Mark smiled and hugged him.

Hunter laughs and hugs him back. Hunter kissed Mark's nose. Mark closed his eyes and laughs. Hunter just blushed.

Mark then led Hunter to the sofa. Mark kissed Hunter deeply. Hunter smiled and pushed Mark down on the sofa. Mark laughs and licked his lips.

Hunter stood in front of Mark and slowly raised his shirt. Hunter twirls and throws the shirt at Mark.

Hunter then straddles Mark and took his shirt off. Hunter kissed Mark deeply and moved his hips.

Phillip parks his car and sighs as he stood outside the house. Phillip smiles and walks towards the door. Phillip opens up and walks in.

Phillip walked to the living room and stops. Phillip could see Hunter and Mark kissing. Mark kissed down Hunter's neck.

"What the hell..!" yelled Phillip

Mark looked up shocked along with Hunter. Mark just stood there not knowing what to do. Hunter then gets off and stands on the side. Mark gets up quickly.

"Phillip…let me explain" said Mark

"There is no need to explain, I saw what was going on" yelled Phillip

"I know…but…we need to talk" said Mark

"How could you…" said Phillip "How about you Hunter…you are my best friend"

"Leave Hunter out of this" said Mark "Me and you need to talk"

"No!" yelled Phillip as he walked to the kitchen. Phillip then got a knife and hid it.

"Phillip…I know what I did is wrong" said Mark as he approached Phillip. Hunter followed and stops right at the door.

"But what Mark..?" asked Phillip

"It's just, me and you, can no longer be" said Mark "Because I fell for someone else"

Phillip looked down angry.

"I'm sorry Phillip…but I don't love…" Mark gasped as he felt a sharp object hit his stomach.

Phillip stared at Mark angry and laughed. Mark looked down and sees a knife stabbed in his stomach.

"Mark!" yelled Hunter

Hunter ran but was grabbed by someone. Hunter struggled to get free. Mark falls to his knees and looks up at Phillip.

Phillip looked at Mark and smiled as he slowly took the knife out. Phillip then kissed Mark roughly.

Phillip then kicks Mark and steps on his head. Mark then was forced to look at Hunter.

Hunter was being tied and was dropped to the floor. Hunter tears were forming as the man held him down tightly.

"Randy …"

Randy looked up and watched Phillip walk up to him. Phillip then looked at Mark and kissed Randy softly. Mark shook his head.

Phillip walked to Mark and tied him up. Phillip then stabbed Mark on the leg. Phillip moved the knife down his leg.

Mark yells. Randy then placed a bandana around Mark's mouth. Phillip then snaps the knife. Mark flinched.

Hunter was then lifted and was taken away. Phillip then steps on Mark's leg and laughed.

"Good bye…my love" whispered Phillip.

Phillip puts gas around the house and lights a match and throws it. The floor around Mark got on fire.

"Have a good day" said Phillip as he laughed and walked out.

Mark looked around, trying to think of what to do.

* * *

**Phillip found out and did more then expected. **

**Now what would Mark do?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Could Mark escape from the fire, **

**where did they take Hunter**

* * *

Mark looked around and tried to get his hands free. Mark then sees the fire rising. Mark sees the knife on the floor and drops in front of it.

Mark grabs it and starts cutting. Mark then felt himself release and he goes for his feet.

Mark gets up and but yells as he felt a pain on his leg. Mark looked down and flinched. Mark limped as fast as he could to the door.

The logs then stumble in front of Mark. Mark covered himself, but was hit on the arm. Mark yelled and falls back.

Mark gets up slowly and limps around. Mark then runs and jumps out of the window. The house then exploded. Mark covered himself.

Mark crawled to safety. Mark then started coughing. Mark gets up and limps towards his truck. Mark gets up and jumps on it. Mark couldn't feel his arm. Mark starts the truck but doesn't turn on.

Mark grunts and hits the steering wheel.

Mark gets off and was pushed down. Mark flinched as he hit the ground hard. The man laughed and lifted Mark. The man then punched him in the stomach, then head. Mark falls but was picked up again.

Curtis then punched Mark on the chest. Mark gasped and tries to breathe some air. Curtis then choked Mark. Curtis then elbowed him on the jaw. Mark got knocked out.

Curtis smiled and carried him to a truck. Curtis looked around and started driving. Curtis did some turns here and there, until he stops.

Curtis gets off and carried Mark towards the end of the cliff. Curtis placed Mark down and rolls him down. Mark came fumbling down. Mark then lands hard on the end.

Curtis laughed and left.

…

Hunter struggled to get free as he was being dragged by Randy.

"Let me go" yelled Hunter

Randy smiled and threw him to room. Randy then kicked him on the gut. Hunter groans and rolls over to the side.

Phillip then walked in and smiled at Hunter.

"Why…are you doing this?" asked Hunter

"Because revenge…I saw everything that ya'll did" said Phillip "And I want the money, Mark has"

Hunter sighed "You used Mark for money"

"Of course I did" said Phillip "Now I'm going to have it"

Hunter shook his head. Hunter then charged and tackled Philip down. Hunter started punching, but Randy comes and kicks Hunter on the head.

Hunter groaned as he was being lifted and sets him down on a chair. Randy started tying Hunter down. Randy smiled and slaps Hunter.

Both Phillip and Randy laughed as they both kissed each other and left. Hunter looked down angry. Hunter then started crying.

…

Mark was laying on the floor, knocked out cold. A man walked and stopped in front of Mark. The man sighed and carried him to his house.

Mark grunts and wakes up, looking around. Mark then sees a man walked in with water and some bread.

"Morning" said the man

"Morning" said Mark as he slowly got up.

"Glad you are okay" said the man

"Yeah…who are you" asked Mark

"Oh, I'm Shawn…and you"

"I'm Mark…"

"Well, nice to meet you Mark"

Mark smiled the nodded "How did I get here?"

"I found you, on the bottom of the cliff, so I took you in and helped you"

"Oh…thank you…and how long have a been here"

"Two weeks…it's been two weeks since I found you"

"Really" Mark said surprise "But…"

"Hey, relaxed, at least you woke up"

Mark looks down and sighed. Mark lifts his shirt and looks at the bandage wrapped around his stomach. Mark then sees his leg wrapped.

"I have to go" said Mark as he got up

"Wait, you are still hurt" said Shawn

"Let me go" said Mark. Mark took a step and yelled as he fell to the ground. Shawn runs and helps him up.

Shawn sits him down and stares at him angry.

"You are hurt, you are not going anywhere" said Shawn

"I have to" said Mark "I won't stop"

Shawn pushed Mark down and straddles him. Shawn then held Mark hands down. Shawn then stared at him.

"No…you are hurt, you have to rest" said Shawn again

Mark sighed and looked at Shawn. Mark then nodded.

"Why are you in a rush" asked Shawn

"Because they took Hunter," said Mark looking down

"Who's Hunter?" asked Shawn

"He's my boyfriend…my love" said Mark

Shawn starred at him and nods. Shawn then gets off of Mark and Mark gets up slowly.

"I have to go find him…what if he is hurt in middle of nowhere or…" said Mark

"Don't worry Mark…you will find him" said Shawn "Okay, I'll let you go but be careful"

Mark smiled and gets up. Mark walks to the door and stops.

"Thanks for everything" said Mark smiling

Shawn smiled "You're welcome"

Mark smiled and walks out the door. Mark got in a truck and started driving. Mark stops at his place, and his house was burn down. Mark sighed and walked to the back to get some clues.

Mark then sees Curtis picking up some logs. Mark grabs a sledge hammer and hits Curtis in the back. Curtis yells and turns around. Mark then hits him on the jaw.

"Where is he?" yelled Mark

"Who..?" asked Curtis

"You know damn well, who"

Mark chokes Curtis. Curtis then hits Mark on the leg. Mark rolled over yelling. Curtis got the hammer and hits Mark on the stomach.

Mark crawled and then kicked Curtis on the crotch. Curtis falls on his knees. Mark gets up and aims the sledge hammer in his head.

"Tell me!" yelled Mark

"I don't know…" said Curtis

Mark swings and picks up Curtis.

"Tell me!"

Curtis coughed out blood. "In a house, where Randy live, which is in the forest"

Mark stares at him.

"That's all I know…please…that's all I know" said Curtis

Mark sighed and hits Curtis again. Curtis falls down, knocked out. Mark grunts and limps to the truck.

Mark then starts driving towards the forest. Mark stops and gets off the truck. Mark then headed towards the forest.

Mark looks around, trying to find some clues.

"Looks like we have company" said Randy as he watched the camera.

Phillip smiled "Release the wolves"

Randy smiled and kissed Phillip. Randy then pressed the button to release the wolves.

Mark walked until he heard some howling and some barking. Mark looks and sees three wolves running towards him. Mark turns and was pushed down by one of them.

Mark tried to hold the wolves back. Mark rolled over and threw the wolf. Mark ran but then was bitten by a wolf. Mark yelled and felled to the ground. Mark turns around and kicks the wolf.

Mark crawls and grabs a stick. Mark then hits one of them. The wolves then stopped and started running away. Mark sighed and slowly gets up.

Mark started walking but was tackled by a man. Bray gets up and kicks Mark. Bray then lifts Mark up.

Bray then tied Mark up. Bray laughed as he got a knife and aimed it at Mark's heart. Mark swallowed and stared at him angry.

Bray was about to stabbed him, but was hit by a stick. Mark looks up to see Shawn staring at Bray.

"I thought you might need some help" said Shawn

"Thank you" said Mark as he smiled.

Both walked towards the house. Shawn and Mark looked at the window and Mark sees Phillip and Randy sitting on the couch.

Mark then went to the other window and sees Hunter. Mark gasped as he saw Hunter laying on the floor bleeding.

Hunter had some scars on his chest and back. Hunter didn't move at all. Mark lifts the window and enters the room.

Mark held Hunter in a tight hug.

* * *

**Mark found Hunter and saved him, with help of a friend **

**buts that's not the end**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's next for Mark and Hunter **

**what's still out there?" **

* * *

Mark held Hunter tight and sighed.

"Hunter… baby" whispered Mark as tears started forming. Hunter was breathing hard. Mark kissed Hunter and stared at Shawn.

"Well, well, well, look who came to visit" said Randy

Mark stared at him angry. Shawn just stood there watching Randy approached Mark and Hunter. Randy then pulls out a gun.

Mark hugged Hunter tight and protected him. Shawn just stays not knowing what to do. Randy then kicked Mark. Shawn ran up to Randy and kicked him on the jaw. Randy falls down.

Randy lifts the gun but Mark stops it and lifts it up. Randy started shooting the roof. Randy elbow Mark on the jaw.

Mark grabs Randy arm and pulls him towards the floor. Randy then hits Mark on the head. Shawn comes up and kicks Randy on the stomach.

Randy gets up and aims the gun at Shawn. Mark gets up and tackles Randy down. Randy throws the gun away from them.

Mark then knocks out Randy. Mark sighs and gets up slowly. Mark was looking down.

"MARK…" Hunter whispered.

Mark smiled and ran towards Hunter.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you are okay"

Hunter hugged Mark tight. Mark then kissed him deeply. Hunter smiled then stared in shock.

Hunter moved quickly and turned both of them around. Hunter was shot on his back. Mark stares at him shock. Mark shook his head as he held on to Hunter. Mark slowly fell with him.

"NOO...Hunter!" yelled Mark

Mark stared up to see Phillip with the gun. Shawn runs and tackles Phillip down.

Mark sees a gun and aims at Phillip.

Phillip stared at him and smiled "What are you going to do Mark… kill me"

Mark stared at him then sighed. Phillip laughed. Randy then came charging and Mark shot the gun, hitting Randy on the heart. Mark just stood there shock.

"No Randy" yelled Phillip "How could you…you'll die for this"

Mark shook his head. Phillip got up with the gun. Phillip was then shot. Mark blinked a few times and watched him fall. Mark looked around to see Shawn with a gun.

Shawn sighed and shook his head. Mark just sighed and stared at Hunter.

"Babe…" whispered Mark

"Mark…" said Hunter as he smiled.

"Don't worry, we will get help…you will be fine"

Hunter smiled and held Mark's hand tight "I love you"

Mark tears started forming. "I love you too"

Hunter eyes started to close.

"No...No…babe stay with me" whispered Mark "Stay with me…you'll be okay"

Hunter tried to keep them open. Mark lifts up Hunter ran towards the truck. Shawn followed and helped Mark with Hunter. Mark started driving towards the hospital.

Mark carried Hunter to the stretcher and the nurses took him in. Mark just sighed and paced back and forth for results.

…

Hunter woke up to see Mark sleeping on his chest. Hunter laughed as he placed his hand on Mark's head. Hunter smiled and strokes his head.

Mark then moves a little. Hunter stops and looks around. Hunter had lots of flowers around the room. Hunter turned to see balloons that say get well soon.

Hunter then sees Mark eyes open. Mark stared at Hunter, and smiled. Mark gets up and stretches. Mark then leans and kissed Hunter softly.

"Morning…babe" said Hunter

Mark laughed "It's the middle of the night babe"

"Oh, well goodnight" said Hunter as he laughed. Mark laughed and kissed him.

Shawn then comes in with flowers.

"Well, hello…glad you are awake" said Shawn

Hunter stared at him confused "What?"

"Oh I'm Shawn a friend of Mark…"

"Oh nice to meet you Shawn" said Hunter "And thanks for the flowers"

"Oh it's nothing" said Shawn

Mark laughed and got some flowers. Mark then kissed Hunter.

"Marry me" whispered Mark

"What…wait…what" said Hunter confused.

"Marry me…be mine" said Mark smiling.

Mark pulled out a box and hand it to Hunter. Hunter smiled and tears of joy were forming. Hunter then laughed

"I would love to" said Hunter "Yes I will be yours"

Hunter kissed Mark and hugged him tightly.

"Oh that's so cute and wonderful…" said Shawn "But proposing in the hospital…is odd"

Mark stared at Shawn and laughed. Shawn runs up and hugs them both.

* * *

**yes, they are okay **

**keep on reading **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright keep reading **

* * *

Hunter was released and Mark drove Hunter home. Mark carried Hunter to the new house Mark brought.

"I got a surprise for you" said Mark

"Really"

"Yes..." Mark placed a blindfold over Hunter eyes. "Trust me"

Mark helped Hunter to the backyard. Mark helped Hunter and made stand in place. Mark then removes the blindfold.

Hunter opens his eyes and sees two horses running back and forth.

"O my…its Diamond and Gypsy" said Hunter "You got them back"

Mark laughed and hugged Hunter.

"I found them at the house…and I brought them home"

"Oh that's so good" said Hunter as he kissed Mark.

Mark walked Hunter inside and stopped dead in their tracks. Randy was standing in front of them with a gun.

"Randy… I thought you were dead" said Mark

"No…I'm still here" said Randy "Now I'm going to kill you"

Randy pulled the trigger and Mark pushed Hunter down. Mark was hit on his stomach. Hunter yells and looks at Randy. Mark fell to the floor.

"I'm going to end you Mark" said Randy

Mark looked up, not afraid of anything. Hunter ran to him and hugged him. Mark placed Hunter behind him. Randy aimed the gun towards Mark head.

"Good bye Mark" whispered Randy

Hunter grabs Randy hand and lifts the hand up. Randy shoots the roof. Hunter kicked Randy on the gut. Hunter then twists Randy wrist. Randy lets go of the gun. Hunter then punches Randy.

Hunter goes for the gun and aims at Randy. Hunter was angry, he is hurting. Randy just lifts his hand up in surrender.

"What are you going to do now" said Randy

Hunter held the gun tighter. Randy laughs.

"You won't do anything…because Mark is going to be gone"

Mark stared coughing blood. Hunter stared at him.

"Mark...Won't make it" said Randy "Hope you can live on your own"

"Stop it" yelled Hunter

Randy laughs. "You won't do anything!"

Hunter yells and shoots Randy on the head. Hunter yells and falls on his knees. Hunter then crawled to Mark and hugged him.

"Don't worry babe…I'll be fine" whispered Mark

Hunter tears started forming "I know"

Mark gets up slowly and both head for the truck. Hunter took Mark to the hospital. Hunter waited for Mark.

…

Mark was lying on the bed. The doctor told him he has to lie in bed for a week.

Hunter comes in and sits next to Mark.

"Where have you been" asked Mark

"I was out getting my tux, you know for the wedding" said Hunter smiling.

"MM" said Mark

"Don't worry, you will like the tux" said Hunter.

Hunter then straddles Mark. Hunter kissed Mark down his neck and chest. Hunter took Mark's shirt off and throws it to the ground.

Hunter started kissing Mark's stomach. Hunter then took his shirt and pants off. Mark stared at him. Mark then licked his lips. Hunter blushed.

Hunter then kissed down until he stopped on top of Mark's pants. Hunter unbuttons them and slides them off slowly. Hunter looked up to see Mark's member hard. Hunter smiled and held Mark's member.

Hunter then started pumping it.

"Oh babe" moaned Mark

Hunter smiled and kissed the head. Mark moaned and bucks his hips. Hunter then licked down and up Mark's length. Hunter tightened his grip and pumped him slowly. Hunter kissed down his member.

Hunter then sucked him. Hunter sucked him slowly as he stared at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes and moaned. "Oh baby…just like that"

Hunter sucked him and pumped him at the same time. Mark then started thrusting into Hunter's mouth. Mark then slides out and lifts Hunter.

"Ride me babe" moaned Mark

Hunter smiled and got up. Hunter held Mark's member and slides him in with ease. Mark groaned and Hunter gasped.

"Oh so tight babe" moaned Mark

"You feel so good, so big" moaned Hunter

Hunter started moving back and forth. Mark placed his hands on Hunter's breast and started messaging them. Hunter moaned and arched his back towards Mark's hands.

"Faster babe" whispered Mark

Hunter moved faster. Mark placed his hand on Hunter's ass and squeezed them. Mark then slaps him.

"Oh yeah" said Hunter "Spank me again"

Mark did the same. "You are a bad boy"

"Oh yeah…it feel so good" moaned Hunter

"Oh yeah" moaned Mark

Hunter moved quicker as he was getting close. Hunter placed his hands on Mark's chest for support.

"OHH YEAHHH MARK" moaned Hunter

Hunter jumped up and down on Mark as he felt Mark hit his spot. Mark helped Hunter by moving his hips with him.

"Yeah…aaaahhhhh Mark"

"Oh baby"

"I'm so close…"

Mark got up and hugged Hunter tightly. Mark then turns them around. Mark then thrusted into Hunter hard.

"AHHHHH MARK" moaned Hunter

Mark kissed Hunter and Hunter arched his back towards Mark.

"AHHH Mark…." moaned Hunter

Hunter wrapped his legs and arms around Mark. Mark groans as he went deeper into Hunter. Mark moaned and pants as he thrusted.

"AHH Yeahh Mark"

Hunter held Mark tightly as he was close to release.

"Cum for me babe…" whispered Mark

"OHH yeahhh…MARRRKKK" moaned Hunter as he spilled his seed on Mark's chest. Mark felt Hunter tight around him.

Mark grunts as he thrusted a few times.

"Cum inside me babe" whispered Hunter

"Yeah…fuck…oh yeah…Hunter" moaned Mark as he thrusted.

Hunter held tight onto Mark as Mark took him. Hunter then felt Mark's cum.

"AAHH Hunter….fuck..." grunted Mark as he cummed in Hunter "Baby"

Mark collapse on Hunter and held himself up with his elbow. Mark placed his head on Hunter's neck. Both gasping and getting their breath back.

"I love babe" whispered Mark

"I love you too" whispered Hunter. Both then fell asleep.

…

Mark walked into his house after work. Mark walks in to see Hunter cooking some dinner. Hunter turns around and runs up to Mark.

Mark lifts him up and twirled him. Hunter then kissed Mark deeply.

"How was your day babe" asked Mark

"Good, just here at home…yours"

"Good…" said Mark

Mark then started eating.

"MM Mark…I need to tell you something" said Hunter

"What is it" said Mark

"I'm pregnant" whispered Hunter

Mark choked and coughed. Mark then stares at Hunter surprised.

"Pregnant?" whispered Mark

Hunter grabbed Mark's hand and placed it on his belly and nodded. Mark smiled and picks up Hunter.

"Oh baby…I'm so happy" said Mark as he twirled him.

Hunter laughed and Mark kneels down and kissed Hunter's stomach. Hunter laughed and kissed Mark's forehead.

They will have a great life together.

* * *

**so what did ya'll think?**


End file.
